


Monster

by kettu



Category: Glee
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M, Pedophilia, Sibling Incest, Underage Character, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettu/pseuds/kettu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracing Cooper and Blaine's sexual relationship, from when Cooper is nine and Blaine is two, until Cooper is an adult. </p><p>WARNING: EXTREME UNDERAGE SEX. DO NOT READ IF THIS DOESN'T APPEAL TO YOU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Extreme underage sex between two brothers, tracing their relationship as a child and a toddler, tween and a child, teen and a child, two teen and an adult and a teen. Please don't read this unless this is something you want to read. Thank you.

Cooper’s eight when Blaine is born and he can’t believe he finally gets a little brother. He rides with his dad to the hospital and picks a daisy from the curb outside the hospital. When he gives it to his mom, he think he’s never seen her look so tired, but he’s not worried because she’s in a hospital and that’s what those are for.

His dad takes a picture of him grinning widely, holding Blaine, and Cooper’s sure from that exact moment that he’s never letting his little brother go. 

+

Jeannie’s nipples are flat and round and Cooper makes a face, wrinkling his nose. 

“They look just like mine,” he says, and he tugs his own shirt up. Cooper is nine and he, Jeannie and Martin are in a tent in the Anderson’s front yard. It’s hot, humid and sweltering inside the nylon cave, but the door flap stays safely zipped, night falling around them.

Martin and Jeannie both look at Cooper’s chest, and he looks down, examining his own nipples. He’s right, and he pushes his shirt down, proud. Jeannie’s were nothing special, though Martin seems to disagree, and he’s daring Jeannie to lift her skirt up when Aurelia, the Anderson's housekeeper, yells at them from the front door. _Cooper, bedtime, actualmente!_

The air outside the tent is refreshing, and Cooper’s bored of playing Show Me, anyway. He’s in the middle of reading the third (best) Harry Potter book to Blaine, even though Blaine’s too young at just two to get it. It’s one of Cooper’s favourite things to do, curl up in the chair next to Blaine’s bed with his head tucked over the safety rail, making faces and voices to see his little brother smile.

+

“ _...usted no puede tenerlo, es..._ ”

Cooper huffs out a breath and then closes the door a little more, so it’s cracked open. The volume on Aurelia’s show is high, and Cooper know he’s got an hour before the telenovela ends. He’s just ten; old enough to not really need a babysitter eyeballing him all the time, and he’d been extra helpful around the house, ensuring Aurelia enough time to relax and watch her stories and keep her out of Cooper’s way. Since he and Blaine are safe in Blaine’s room, Aurelia’s not likely to bother them. 

Blaine’s sitting on the floor, on the flowered carpet that’s been in this room since before Blaine was born. He’s wearing a t-shirt with a dragon on it, and his diaper, and Cooper watches Blaine trace the pattern along the edge of the rug. Blaine’s head is bowed, and he’s intently concentrating, his curls loose and soft in the afternoon light coming in his bedroom window. Cooper smiles and feels a little thrill of pride when Blaine’s finger navigates a particularly tough curlicue. 

Cooper pats Blaine’s head and walks past him to Blaine’s new big kid bed, picking up a fuzzy blue blanket and spreading it on the floor next to it. He grabs the diaper stuff too; wipes, powder and a new diaper and then sets them down next to the blanket.

Aurelia’d taught him how to change Blaine’s diaper, and Cooper had been so proud to master it, fumbling nine year old hands and a screaming one year old Blaine. He’s been doing it on and off ever since, either for the novelty of it, or when Aurelia’s quite literally got her hands full of something else. 

The last time he’d changed Blaine had been about a week ago. And he’d been planning this ever since.

_“You’re so squirmy, Blaine, jeez,” Cooper says, and he wipes Blaine up when Blaine stills, mumbling something that might be ‘sorry’. Blaine doesn’t know that many words but ‘now’, ‘please’ and ‘sorry’ make up a large part of his vocabulary. He tosses the wipe aside and he’s reaching for the diaper when Blaine makes a whimpering noise. Cooper darts back over, looking worried. “What is it?”_

_Blaine’s smiling again, and he reaches up, making grabby hands at Cooper, who rolls his eyes._

_“Blaine, it’s weird,” he says, even though he knows Blaine has no idea what that means. “You’re naked.”_

_He’s never really_ looked _before, though, and once he acknowledges it, says it, suddenly he can’t_ not _notice. Blaine’s naked, and Cooper’s fascinated._

Cooper knee-walks over to his brother and tugs him up, helping an unsteady Blaine walk over to the blanket and thump back down.

“Coo,” Blaine says happily, which is the closest he’s been able to get to Cooper’s name. Cooper grins down at him and ruffles his curls, then holds up the diaper. Blaine shakes his head, and Cooper knows it’s because Blaine doesn’t need a change. But.

“C’mon, Blainey,” Cooper says, half demanding, half entreating. Blaine finally nods, pops his thumb in his mouth and lets Cooper tip him onto his back. Cooper’s already breathing faster and he glances at the door of the room, but there’s still Spanish blaring loudly from downstairs, so Cooper refocuses on Blaine. 

Blaine isn’t look at him; he’s staring at the pattern of light on the wall near his bed, and Cooper makes fast work of the diaper Blaine’s wearing. He’s proud of himself, actually. This is the perfect scheme; if Aurelia _does_ come in, he was just changing Blaine. She’ll never know.

Cooper sets the old diaper down and then swallows, hard. His heart is beating so fast he can hear it rushing in his ears and he reaches out, touching Blaine’s leg. His thighs are still baby fat, the skin smooth and hot and Blaine makes a questioning face, squirming and looking up at Cooper, who smiles down at him.

He moves his hand back and shuffles a little closer before he touches Blaine’s bellybutton, skimming his fingers over Blaine’s round little tummy and down a little further.

Aurelia laughs, and the sounds jolts him for a moment, his hand stilling. The sudden stop in movement makes Blaine giggle, and Cooper looks back at him. Blaine’s eyes are warm, and he’s smiling around the thumb in his mouth, looking up at Cooper. Cooper bends down and gives Blaine’s knee a little kiss, just because he can’t help it, and he can’t reach anything else. Blaine gives another giggle.

Cooper takes another deep breath and slides his hand lower, just touching Blaine’s little penis. It’s small, very small, even compared to Cooper’s, and he just brushes one finger over it. Blaine kicks one foot out, just a jerk, and Cooper’s hand shoots back. But Blaine’s not crying, he’s not even looking at Cooper anymore, eyes half closed, content.

Cooper sucks in a relieved breath and then reaches out again, this time pressing his palm over Blaine’s penis, gently. It’s hot, and it feels soft and Cooper doesn’t want to stop touching it, pretty much ever.

His own stomach is all roiled up, a hot feeling right near his own penis, which is stiff in his underwear. He ignores it for now, but he’s already in love with how touching Blaine is making him feel.

+

“God, Mom, just let me do it. Go!” Cooper says with all the indignancy his twelve year old self can summon, and his mom laughs as he pushes her out of the bathroom. She’s always more than happy to let Cooper give Blaine baths. It’s apparently only Cooper who can keep a four year old Blaine from splashing water everywhere long enough to actually get him clean. He doesn’t lock the door but he does close it, and he looks back at Blaine, who is laughing behind his hands. “What?”

“She’s gonna know,” Blaine says, and then he laughs again when Cooper waves his hands frantically. 

“Blainey, no!” Blaine’s face falls at Cooper’s reprimand and Cooper feels immediately terrible. “I didn’t mean to yell, I’m sorry. But remember I said you can’t tell anyone else about our bathtimes? Remember?”

Blaine nods, his head bowed, and when Cooper sits on the toilet sit, and Blaine shuffles forward to stand between Cooper’s knees. Blaine’s curls just brush Cooper’s nose.

“It’s because you and me, we’re brothers and we’re special. And if you tell anyone, then we’re not gonna be special anymore.”

Blaine looks disturbed by the thought, and he looks up at Cooper.

“I want us to be special, Coop.”

Cooper leans in and kisses Blaine, first on his forehead, then his nose and then he nuzzles at Blaine’s lips until Blaine lifts his head and lets Cooper kiss him for real.

_“You mean you’ve never watched porn? Cooper, come on!” Martin says, shocked. Cooper shrugs and thinks of Blaine, of touching Blaine’s little penis, of wetting one of his fingers and carefully working it into Blaine’s butt. He flushes, but Martin assumes it’s shyness, thank god. “Sit, we’re watching.”_

_It’s a guy and girl, but Cooper’s quick to replace the roles with him and Blaine, and he can feel himself getting hard, and oh._

_Cooper watches a lot of porn, after that, and learns a lot._

Blaine opens his mouth under Cooper’s and it’s sloppy because Cooper’s still learning, but he likes feeling Blaine’s tongue against his own, and he likes how his own tongue is almost too big for Blaine’s mouth. 

“You’re getting good at that, Blainey,” Cooper says, and Blaine is all smiles again. “C’mon, take your clothes off, bathtime.”

Blaine strips down and climbs into the bathtub, waiting until Cooper kneels down next to the tub to sit himself down. The water’s up to his middle, and Cooper grabs the detachable shower head and washes Blaine’s hair first while Blaine makes little whirlpools with his hands. 

“Don’t splash,” Cooper says, gently, and Blaine sticks his tongue out but contains his water tornados. He closes his eyes for Cooper to rinse the shampoo out and then shakes it off like a dog, splashing Cooper and earning himself a glare. Blaine’s cheeks are flushed from the heat in the bathroom and Cooper licks his lips, can’t help himself.

He picks up a washcloth and dips it into the water. Blaine sticks an arm out. Cooper’s building this up for himself, and he washes Blaine’s arm, across his chest and down his other arm when Blaine sticks it out too. He does Blaine’s feet when Blaine tilts them out of the water, and then Cooper kneels back.

“Ok, stand up,” Cooper says, he helps Blaine stand, Blaine’s feet steady on the bright orange stippled bathmat. It’s warm in the bathroom but Blaine’s arms goosebump.

“S’cold, Coop,” Blaine says, and Cooper drags a hand over Blaine’s hip, looking up. “Tickles.”

Cooper mutters an apology and then runs the washcloth over Blaine’s legs, then his stomach. He dips the cloth into the water again then drags it over Blaine’s cock. Blaine’s just old enough that it’s starting to feel good when Cooper touches him, or old enough that he’s aware it’s good (Cooper’s sure that Blaine liked it when Cooper did it at age two, he used to fall asleep, soothed and content). Blaine puts both hands on Cooper’s shoulders, looking down. 

“Good?” Cooper asks, and Blaine nods, biting into his lower lip. He looks so unassumingly sexy, his little cock hardening in Cooper’s hand and his skin flushed. “You look perfect, Blainey.”

Cooper’s hard in his pants, so hard, and he rubs his crotch against the edge of the tub, looking for some relief. He runs his hands up Blaine’s ribcage and thumbs over Blaine’s nipples before urging him to turn around. 

“I’ll do your back now,” Cooper says, and Blaine, fuck, Blaine moves into the position Cooper’s put him in dozens of bathtimes now. He puts both hands on the back wall of the tub and bends, spreading his legs and giving Cooper the perfect view of Blaine’s tiny little butt. “Oh, Blaine.”

Blaine wiggle his butt and Cooper smiles because Blaine knows what’s coming, and he’s always ready for this. Cooper’s not sure if Blaine enjoys it, yet, but Blaine knows Cooper does, which seems to be enough for Blaine to be eager whenever Cooper does this.

Cooper grabs the bodywash and drizzles it into the washcloth. He runs it down Blaine’s back and over his butt, and then scrubs at each cheek till they’re red and Blaine is shifting from foot to foot. Cooper rinses the cloth and runs the showerhead over Blaine’s back, rinsing him clean, focusing the spray between Blaine’s legs; up at his little tiny penis and balls, and then over his butt, in the crack, making sure Blaine’s nice and clean. 

He picks the bodywash back up and carefully applies some to his finger, like it’s toothpaste. He leans forward and his penis twitches when Blaine pushes back even further, anticipating. 

“So good, Blainey,” Cooper praises, soft. He spreads Blaine’s butt with one hand, and then slicks his slippery finger over Blaine’s hole, feeling it clench and release. He pushes, slowly. 

Blaine whimpers and Cooper makes a choked off noise. He doesn’t want it to _hurt_ , but if it makes Blaine a little uncomfortable, like it’s too big, it’s too much, it gives Cooper an extra little thrill. 

He gets his finger into the first knuckle and leaves it, pressing his other hand to his crotch, desperately. 

“Blaine, that’s so good, you’re so good, Blaine,” Cooper says, and Blaine makes another noise. Cooper works his finger back out, carefully, and then pushes it back in, and he comes in his pants, dry, one hand pressing almost painfully against his penis through his pants. 

He pulls his finger out and Blaine scrambles to turn around, nearly slipping. Cooper catches him and slows him down, nuzzles into the mostly dry, warm skin of Blaine’s tummy. 

He dries Blaine off after he helps him out of the bath, rubs warmth into his limbs and ruffles his hair so it’s extra curly. He kisses the top of his head, breathing him in. 

“Love you Coop,” Blaine says, wrapping his arms around Cooper’s middle.

“Love you too, little brother.”

+

Blaine’s asleep, mouth dropped slightly open. It’s late September, still warm in Ohio, and Blaine’s bedroom window is open, the curtains letting in just a bit of moonlight. Blaine’s nightlight is casting a soft glow over the room and Cooper clicks Blaine’s door shut silently. Blaine had been on a kindergarten field trip that day, his first one, and he’d gone to bed early after spending the entire afternoon wired. 

He’s soundly asleep now, and so are their parents, and there’s no one to hear Cooper pad over to the side of Blaine’s bed, his boxers already tenting. Blaine’s wearing a t-shirt and Cooper’s sure he’s got Batman underwear on under the blanket that’s covering him up to his waist. 

Cooper reaches down, petting Blaine’s hair, gentle, and Blaine snuffles in his sleep. Blaine’s always been a deep sleeper. Cooper whispers his name, just to make sure, but Blaine doesn’t stir. 

Blaine’s lips are wet, and Cooper thumbs across the bottom one, then slides his thumb into Blaine’s open mouth, stifling a groan. It’s hot and wet and some day he’s going to have his dick in Blaine’s mouth.

Someday, though. Not today. 

His thumb slides over Blaine’s tongue and Cooper makes another little choked off noise before he brings his thumb up to his own mouth, just brushing his lips with it. He leans down and kisses Blaine’s forehead, then licks at Blaine’s open mouth. Blaine shifts but doesn’t wake and Cooper licks into Blaine’s slack mouth, kissing him gentle and deep. He pulls back, panting, and Blaine’s lips are wetter now and he’s flushed, even asleep. He looks just a little debauched and Cooper reaches down to adjust himself. 

It’s a tipping point; he shouldn’t have touched his dick at all, if he’d hoped to maintain any control. He’s suddenly desperate and he tugs the blanket off Blaine’s body, pushing it to the end of the bed. He crawls onto the low bed, and it barely creaks; he’s done this before, knows where to put his knees, and he’s straddling Blaine in seconds.

There’s just enough light to see, and even though the room is cool Cooper’s already sweating. He tucks two fingers into the waistband of Blaine’s underwear and tugs it down over Blaine’s ass. He groans again, shoving his own boxers down, just under his balls. He wraps one hand around his dick and brushes the other one over Blaine’s ass, perfect and on display, and then he plants one hand on the mattress so he’s hunched over Blaine’s body and jerks himself off furiously.

It doesn’t take long and Cooper comes hard, fisting his hand in Blaine’s sheets, long stripes across Blaine’s ass.

He stays like that for a few seconds, panting, then tugs his boxers back up. He reaches down and rubs his come in Blaine's skin, marking, before pulling Blaine’s briefs back up. He climbs off the bed and tucks Blaine back in, leaning down to kiss him again, gentler this time. 

“Love you, little brother.” 

+  
Cooper is nineteen and sleeps forever, pretty much. Especially on weekends. But sometimes he wakes up early to Blaine riding him. Blaine’s got soccer practice on Saturday mornings and he’s the smallest on the team, looks more like eight than eleven, but he’s fast and focused. Cooper wakes up with a startled laugh that turns into a moan and he palms Blaine’s hips, looking up in amazement. 

“B, what--?” Cooper starts but Blaine shakes his head, rocking his hips faster. Blaine’s already close, Cooper can tell, and as soon as Cooper reaches out and takes Blaine’s dick in his hand, Blaine comes, his whole body shivering and his ass clenching around Cooper’s cock. 

Blaine lifts off of him and bends down, kissing Cooper firmly on the mouth.

“Thanks Coop,” he says, and Cooper sits up, shocked, dick bobbing. “I gotta go, I have practice. My ride’s coming in ten. Bye, Coop. Love you.”

Blaine slams the door behind him and Cooper drops back into bed, sliding a hand to his own dick.

“Fuck,” he says aloud. “I’ve created a monster.”

+

The drug takes about two hours to work and Blaine blinks at him blearily when Cooper kisses him. Blaine’s thirteen, he’s never even been drunk, but he’s beautiful like this, pliant and innocent. He’s easy to strip, and Cooper fucks his mouth, careful to make sure Blaine doesn’t choke while he comes in and out of consciousness.

“Blaine, so beautiful,” Cooper says, and he comes across Blaine’s cheek and chin, into his half open mouth.

“Coop, what...” Blaine manages, and Cooper watches him try to lift a hand. 

They’d talked about this, and Blaine had known it was coming, been into it, turned on and jerking up into Cooper’s hand when Cooper had described how it would feel to fuck Blaine while he was mostly unconscious.

“Shh, baby,” Cooper says, and he licks at the come at the corner of Blaine’s mouth. Blaine’s dick is soft and Cooper palms it, still small, just starting to fill out, still a perfect fit for his palm. “Gonna turn you over, little brother, okay?”

Blaine nods, sleepily, and Cooper rolls him, stuffing a pillow under Blaine’s hips to raise his ass up. Cooper fingers him roughly, two fingers slick with lube sliding in easily. Blaine’s used to more, to rougher, to dryer, and he doesn’t shift at all when Cooper stretches him open. 

He straddles Blaine’s ass and spreads him open with one hand and grabs his dick, hard again, with the other, lining himself up and pushing in smoothly. Blaine moans, low and rough, and Cooper bends over, kissing the back of Blaine’s neck, nuzzling at his curls, and starts to fuck into him. Blaine had clenched when Cooper had thrust in, but now he’s loose and easy, his body taking Cooper’s cock over and over again. 

Cooper reaches under Blaine and palms Blaine’s cock, groaning when he finds it still soft. He’s using Blaine like a _toy_ and he fucks in harder, bracing both hands next to Blaine’s head and fucking in till his balls slap against Blaine’s ass. 

He comes, cock buried as deep as he can get into Blaine, who moans again, sleepily. Cooper pulls out and spreads Blaine’s ass open, watching his come slick out, running down Blaine’s crack to his balls. 

He kisses up Blaine’s back and then slumps down, pulling Blaine into him, curling up around him and spooning him. Blaine’s still unconscious, but he shifts back into Cooper’s warmth, and Cooper kisses Blaine’s shoulder before he falls asleep.

He wakes up to Blaine’s mouth around his dick and he fists a hand in Blaine’s hair, looking down. He’s mostly surprised, but Blaine’s still a little out of it, and when he pulls off Cooper’s dick his mouth stays open, and he’s panting. 

“I woke up sore and full of come,” Blaine says. His voice is hoarse but his eyes are smiling. Cooper raises an eyebrow.

“Did you like it?” 

Blaine answers by taking Cooper’s dick back in his mouth, then reaching a hand back to his ass. Cooper can’t see, but he can tell by the way Blaine’s eyes flutter shut and the way his arm is working that Blaine’s fingering himself.

“Blaine, fuck,” Cooper says, and he’s only human, and it doesn’t take long till he’s bucking up into Blaine’s mouth and tugging on Blaine’s curls, holding Blaine down so he’s forced to take as much of Cooper’s cock as he can handle. He comes down Blaine’s throat, breathing hard and curling into himself, slumping back as soon as he’s done, and blinking, surprised. “Shit.”

Blaine pulls off and sits up, and Cooper grins. Blaine’s still working his own ass, and Cooper’s sure he’s at least three fingers in. He’s not touching his dick, but it’s hard too. 

“Touch yourself,” Cooper says, and Blaine palms his dick with his other hand. He tilts his head back when he does it, and Cooper takes it in, Blaine jerking himself off, three of his own fingers in his ass, stretched open from his brother’s dick. “Still wet from me, Blaine?”

Blaine’s hips hitch, and Cooper grins. 

“You’re so pretty like this, so sexy,” Cooper says, and Blaine swallows hard. “Using your brother’s come as lube. Did you get hard from sucking me off, Blainey?” 

Cooper slides two fingers into Blaine’s mouth and Blaine groans, pumping the hand on his dick faster. He’s gotten better, stamina-wise, probably through sheer experience, but even Blaine’s only so good. 

Cooper slides his fingers a little deeper into Blaine’s mouth and sits up, using his free hand to tug on Blaine’s hair. 

“I taped it,” Cooper says, and Blaine’s eyes shoot open, his hand stilling for a second. “I filmed me fucking you unconscious, so we can watch it together while I’m fucking you again.”

Blaine comes, sucking hard on Cooper’s fingers, his dick jerking. Cooper loosens his hold on Blaine’s hair, turns the grip into a pet as Blaine comes down, and he pulls his fingers out of Blaine’s mouth.

“Yeah, I thought you might like that,” Cooper says, and Blaine grins. 

+


End file.
